I was without him
by Marieonatte
Summary: Naruto yang hilang ingatan pergi dari jepang agar tidak di bayangi oleh bayang-bayang seseorang. tapi, bagaimana kalau orang itu datang ke hadapan Naruto sendiri?   WARNING! FemNaru DLDR
1. Chapter 1

My first fic. Please comment and enjoy my Fic please…

Aku hanya bisa menatap mu dari kejauhan.

Menatap kepergianmu yang selama ini aku harapkan.

Tapi kenapa aku sakit? Aku sakit melihat mu bersamanya.

Aku pergi. Bukan karna aku menghindari kenyataan.

Aku hanya pergi untuk menghilangkan dirimu dari pikiran ku.

I was without him _Call Me Seira

Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! OOC? Typo(s)?Aneh?Bahasa (menurut saya) baku, Naruto POV here!

Dan sisanya PIKIRKAN SENDIRI

Bagian 1: Leave for skip out

Aku menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Cahaya kelap kelip di bawah ku terlihat indah. –seharusnya-. Aku tidak dapa merasakan hal itu. Yang ku rasakan hanya hampa. Aku tak dapat melihat keindahan yang di suguhkan oleh sang penguasa malam. Aku hanya menatap langit malam kosong. Mata ku menatap langit namun pikiran ku berkelana. Seperti mencari sepenggal kenangan yang terlupakan oleh ku. Entahlah… aku tidak pernah bermaksud melupakannya. Tapi… itu hilang begitu saja. Tanpa kusuruh. Dan enggan kembali saat ku suruh. Kadang kepala ku sakit saat berusaha mengingat masa lalu ku. Sakit luar biasa. Sakit yang selalu membuatku ambruk dalam hitungan detik. Kini hal itu yang aku alami. Saat mata ku mulai tertutup, kesadaran ku mulai menipis, yang ku ingat hanya satu. Suara seseorang… suara yang sangat aku rindukan…

Kesadaran ku mulai pulih. Hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah sakit di kepalaku. Sakitnya menjalar ke semua bagian tubuh ku.

" UKH…" aku mengerang keras. Hal pertama yang kulihat, putih. Kupikir aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan ku menuju tempat peristirahatan ku terakhir, tapi pikiran itu segera ku tepis. Saat ku dengar suara pintu di dobrak dan suara seorang perempuan. Ibuku. Ia datang dengan langkah tergesa dan hampir menubruk ku. Ku lihat ada aliran air mata di pipinya.

" okaasan…" aku bergumam. Pikiranku kosong seketika. Satu satunya yang terlintas di pikiranku hanya wajahnya. Wajah yang membuatku sakit seperti ini.

" naru… sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau pingsan di pesawat seperti itu? Sudah okaasan katakan padamu, jangan memikirkan hal-hal berat."

" maaf okaasan… aku hanya…."

" sudahlah… okaasan tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Beruntung okaasan bisa menyusulmu ke sini secepat mungkin. untung shion segera mengantarmu ke rumah sakit ini." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Okaasan. Aku pikir… sudah seharusnya aku berhenti berusaha mengingat hal-hal di masa lampau…

Di sini aku terdiam. Menunggu keputusan Dokter apa aku boleh pulang hari ini atau belum. Aku muak mencium bau obat yang menyesakkan dada. Langit kota Paris sore ini begitu indah. Yang terpikir olehku hanya satu. Apakah aku bisa menjadi bagian langit ini?

Krriet…

" naru… kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit!"

" sungguh?"

" tentu saja. Mana mungkin Aniki mu ini bohong padamu?" aku tersenyum. Aku merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil yang masih di manja oleh kakaknya. Walau sebenarnya yang salah bukanlah aku. Aniki benar-benar Sister complex.

" Naru-chan… apa kau yakin ingin sekolah di Paris? Kenapa tidak di jepang saja? Aku jadi susah kalau kangen padamu~.." suara aniki benar benar seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kyuu-nii…ini sudah keputusan ku… aku ingin mencari suasana baru, mencari dunia baru. Aku nggak mau hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu ku…"

Hening…

" kalau begitu… aku akan ikut sekolah di sini saja ya?" tiba-tiba aniki buka suara. Aku terperangah.

" jangan Kyuu-nii! Bagaimana dengan penelitian mu di jepang? Bukan kah di sini ada Dei-nee? Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Umurku sudah 18 tahun. 1 tahun aku lewati dengan percuma di jepang. Karna bayang-bayang seseorang yang selama ini tidak aku kenal. Aku ingin membangun hidup ku yang baru Kyuu-nii…"

Grep…

" aniki-mu ini ingin melindungi mu… agar kau tidak mengingat kejadian pahit dimasa lalu…"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya, aku tak usah mengingat dan mendengar orang itu lagi…

Doctor room's

" entah lah dok… saya tidak tahu apakah bisa membuatnya lupa dengan semua masalahnya…"

" yah… setidaknya anda bisa mengalihkan pemikirannya. Kalau di biarkan berlarut-larut pasien bisa…"

" saya mengerti dok…"

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman rumah sakit ini. Untuk terakhir pada bulan ini. Hal yang aku suka dari rumah sakit ini hanya kebun bunga di bagian selatan. Warna bunga-bunga itu mengingatkan ku pada Baa-san. Kursi roda ku jalankan kearah selatan.

Brukk

" akh… Gomenasai…"

" sudahlah… tidak apa-apa…"

Kepala ku mendongkak. Ku temukan laki-laki berambut merah marun. Ku lihat dia tersenyum padaku.

" orang jepang?"

" hum! Kamu juga?"

" haha… tentu saja!"

" kamu mau ke mana?"

" aku mau ke taman di selatan. Kamu mau ikut?" ku tatap wajahnya. Aku baru sadar kalau matanya berwarna Hazel. Ku lihat dia mengangguk antusias. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggerakan kursi roda ku ke arah selatan.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara ku memecah keheningan.

" mengambil barang ku yang tertinggal di ruang kerja. Kamu?"

" pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku sakit. Kau lihat baju pasien ini? Dan tiang infuse ini?"

" yah… haha… kau benar. Sepertinya ini pertanyaan bodoh. Jadi… siapa namamu?"

Entahlah… tak terlintas di pikiran ku untuk memberitahu nama asli ku.

" hey… kau masih sadarkan?" aku tercengang. Wajahnya polos sekali.

" haha… haha…"

" hey… apa yang kau tertawakan?" suaranya terdengar –pura-pura- tersingung.

" ma-maaf… muka mu_ cute_ sekali…"

" hey… aku ini cowok tau! Hah… sudahlah! Jadi,… siapa nama mu?"

" Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. kamu?" ku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku jujur padanya tentang identitas ku.

" Sasori no Akasuna. Boleh aku memanggil mu Naru-chan?"

" tidak masalah… itu terlihat lebih _Perempuan _di banding naruto. Haha… dan aku,… boleh mamanggil mu Saso-chan? Kau sangat _Cute_! Aku suka muka mu." Ku lihat mukanya memerah. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku? Kurasa tidak.

" sudah ku bilang aku ini laki-laki! Panggil aku Sasori" ku lihat mukanya makin merah. Haha… mungkin dia malu karna aku memanggilnya seperti wanita?

" baiklah Sasori-kun~" ujar ku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku menghentikan kursi roda ku. Ku lihat sekelilingku. Tulip beraneka warna terlihat indah. Dengan menataan yang bagus.

" jadi… kamu seorang dokter?"

" hem. Iya… dokter anak…" ku lihat dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Tentu dia tidak ketombe-an kan?

" sungguh? Aku suka anak-anak! Hari apa saja kamu praktek?" aku bertanya dengan antusias. Aku memang suka anak-anak. Karna itu, walau ayah seorang pemimpin Namikaze Corp's aku bekerja di tempat menitipan anak setahun lalu. Setelah selesai S1 di Universitas Tokyo. Aku lompat kelas 2 kali. Saat kelas 1 SMP ke kelas 3 SMP ( entahlah apa yang kalian fikirkan itu kenyataannya.) dan saat kelas 1 SMA ke kelas 3 SMA. ( sudah ku kataakan itu kenyataannya) dan mempercepat masa kuliah ku yang seharusnya 3 setengah tahun menjadi 1 setengah tahun. ( aku mempercepatnya. Setiap hari selama 1 tahun setengah itu, aku tidak pernah tidak masuk kelas dan meminta dosen untuk membantu ku mempersingkat kuliah ku).

" setiap hari… tapi hari ini pasien ku tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi aku pulang cepat"

" hem…. Bolehkah aku mengunjungi mu mulai besok? Aku ingin meringan kan pikiran dengan bermain dengan anak-anak. Setidaknya sehari saja. Jadi…"

" te-tentu saja boleh. Setiap hari juga nggak apa-apa…" ku lihat dia ter gagap. Haha… lucu sekali.

" benarkah? Terimakasih! Besok aku akan datang. Ah… hampir saja lupa! Di lantai berapa kamu praktek?"

" lantai 3. kamu bisa nanya sama suster yang sedang jaga. Mereka tahu aku kok…"

" haha… jadi, kamu terkenal yah? Apa karna kamu pernah di kira anak remaja tersesat?" aku tertawa kecil saat itu.

" bukan… karna aku keren pastinya…" ujarnya PD.

" haha… baik lah… karna mulai hari ini aku boleh pulang-…"

" NARU-CHAN!" terdengar suara nyaring menuju kearah ku. Rasanya aku familiar dengan suara ini… ku lihat ke belakang. Ayah dan Kyuu-nii?

" Otousan? Kyuu-nii?" kulihat mereka berusaha saling mendahului.

" Naru-chan… hah… hah… sedang apa kamu di sini?" ayah berkata –setengah berteriak- pada ku.

" tentu saja melihat bunga sebelum aku pergi otousan…" ku lihat ayah berlari makin kencang dan berusaha menggapai kursi roda ku duluan.

Bruk…

Kulihat Kyuu-nii jatuh dengan –tidak elitnya-. Terjembab di tanah. Oh… itu pasti sakit sekali.

Grep..

" HUA NARU-CHAN! Maafkan ayah mu ini yang tidak bisa ada di samping mu saat kau pingsan… HUA!" ayah menangis dengan –lebay- sambil memeluk ku. Aku hanya bisa diam karna, pelukannya terlalu kuat! Ku lihat Kyuu-nii ada di belakang ayah dan…

Brukk…

" Otousan itu datang paling telat! Jangan main peluk Naru-chanku sembarangan dong!" Kyuu-nii memelukku dari belakang. Saat aku menoleh ke sebelah, kuliahat Sasori menatap Ayah dan kakak ku dengan tatapan apa-mereka-gila?

" em… a-ano Otousan… Kyuu-nii… perkenalkan ini Sasori, salah satu-…"

" hey siapa kau?" Ayah menatap tajam Sasori seakan hendak mengulitinya

" sejak kapan ada di sini?" ujar Kyuu-nii sambil memeluk ku semakin erat.

" Perkenalan… aku sasori no akasuna… salah satu dokter anak di rumah sakit ini…"

Brukk

Prangg

Dung

Aku tak ingin kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini… sebaiknya anda memikirkan yang baik-baik.

Setidaknya… aku bisa menjauh dari kenangan masa lalu ku yang sama sekali sulit di ingat. Entahlah… aku sungguh tidak bisa mengingatnya… yang ku ingat hanya namaku, keluargaku, yah… semuanya… kecuali seseorang dan semua kenangan tentangnya. Setiap memori ku di putar, setiap orang itu muncul, ingatanku langsung menghilang dan aku tak sadarkan diri. Befitu setiap hari, sepanjang waktu dan itu sungguh MENGGANGUKU! Entahlah… aku benci pada orang yang bisa membuatku tidak sadar di tempat, waktu yang tak menentu. Ingin rasanya aku benar-benar menghilangkan memori tentang orang itu. Setidaknya, dia tidak usah mengganguku di saat-saat penting. Seperi saat itu…

**Thursday, 15 July 20xx**

Aku tersenyum saat orang-orang menyapaku. Setidaknya aku menujukan bahwa aku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan bukan? Aku tidak mau di sangka seorang perempuan yang cuek dengan sekelilingnya –walau sebenarnya dia cuek-. Saat sedang membalas salam tangan seorang rekan kerja sang ayah (itu pun di ikuti tatapan mengancam sang kakak) tiba-tiba dadanya berdesir. Sekilas memori mampir ke otaknya. Seorang lelaki entah-siapa mencaabat tangannya erat. Dan itu membuat ku kehilangan kesadaran. Dan yang terfikir oleh ku saat bangun adalah: apa yang orang-orang katakan dan lakukan saat ia pingsan. Ugh… itu membuat pikirannya kacau.

Salah satu hal yang membuat ku malu setengah mati. Baiklah aku beri penekanan. **Salah satu. **Artinya masih banyak yang lainnya bukan?

Kini aku sedang melukis di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Tapi, yah… kalian harus melihatnya sendiri. Ku lihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan ku. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan penampilan ku? Rambut pirang ku yang entah-sejak-kapan sebatas bahu. Hampir menyentuh punggung. ku hias dengan bandana warna biru langit, baju terusan yang diatas lutut berwarna biru dongker dengan hiasan bola-bola kapas di bawah bajunya. Dengan paduan Cardigan putih. Dan sepatu Bot warna Putih. Apa mungkin karna para bodyguardnya itu? Entah lah… yang paling penting sekarang adalah menyelesaikan lukisan ku yang hampir selesai.

Pluk…

Kurasakan ada yang menyentuh punggungku pelan. Pelan ku tolehkan kepala ku ke belakang.

" Naruto?"

Brukk…

Seketika kepala ku terasa ringan, dunia ku gelap. Yang ku ingat hanya satu.

Suara baritone yang indah itu.

To Be Continue

A/N: Ehm… tes tes… satu dua tiga… ehm… HOLLA orang yang sudi baca Fic ane yang agak membingungkan dari segi bahasa menurut ane. Bagi anda yang mempunyai unek-unek (?) pada cerita saya, di harapkan meng-klik tombol di bagian paling bawah. Sekian dan terimakasih.

PS: apapun itu, sungguh! Saya butuh komentar anda karna itu membuat saya merasa 'ada' di sini. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

My first fanfic. Hope you like it.

Maaf karna saya lama update. (bagi yang menunggu)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was Without Him © Call me Seira.

Naruto © Masashi Kashimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sini gelap. Siapa di sana? Yang memanggilku dengan sendu. Okaa-san?

" ugh…" dunia ku berubah. Apa yang berubah? Ku buka mata ku.

Putih. Warna yang sangat familiar dengan mataku. Dan, wangi obat-obatan ini.

" bagi keluarga pasien di perbolehkan masuk. Pasien sudah siuman" samar-samar ku dengar suara seseorang.

BRAK!

" NARU-CHAN~!" dunia tenangku hilang sudah.

Bruk… Plak… Kompyang… (?)

" KYUUBI! INI RUMAH SAKIT! JANGA BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU!" kudengar suar okaa-san di dekat pintu. Hah~ sama kerasnya.

" Ta-tapi kenapa okasan teriak-teriak juga?" dan kurasakan aura pekat menuju kearah ku. Tentu saja itu bukan untukku.

Sasuke Pov

Aku melihatnya! Dan aku menyentuh pundaknya. Dia nyata!

Aku mondar-mandir di kamarku. memikirkan pertemuan yang sangat tak terduga barusan. Aku yakin itu dia. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi,… siapa orang itu?

Pemuda dengan wajah bayi itu?

Nyuut~

Ugh… dan pemuda sialan itu memukulku hingga babak belur seperti ini.

Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Apa dia menunggu laki laki itu disana? Kelihatannya dia lupa padaku. Lupa?

Tapi…

Apa secepat itu dia melupakanku?

And Sasuke Pov

" naru-chan~ apa yang terjadi pada mu? Kenapa diam saja?"

PLAK…

Pukulan keras ku layangkan ke lengan nii-chan.

" oh~… adikku menunjukan rasa sayangnya padaku dengan cara memukulku. Akh… senangnya… " aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan isi otak orang ini.

" aku capek nii-chan…" ujarku menatap langit musim gugur luar jendela.

" kenapa?"

" bayangan itu… terus menghantui ku… dia… dia nyata nii-chan.." ku lihat wajah aniki memucat.

" a-apa maksud mu?"

" bayangan.. bukan, orang itu menepuk pundak ku. Matanya… matanya seakan terluka."

" jangan dipikirkan." Kulihat wajah nii-chan berubah serius. Suaranya terkesan dingin.

" eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

" dia mungkin hanya melihatmu sebagai calon tunangannya yang sudah 'mati'. "

" heh? "

" Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Kyuubi! Kau ingin membuatnya teringat orang itu kembali? "

" bukan… aku hanya ingin… dia tidak dekat-dekat tengan Uchiha satu itu."

Minato mengusap kepalanya. Bingung dan pusing. Entah cara apa lagi yang harus dia perbuat. Pertunangan sepihak yang di lakukan keluarga Uchiha. Teman lamanya. Membuat anaknya sendiri harus menderita. karna cinta tak terbalas. Anak perempuan satu-satunya yang sangat di sayanginya harus menderita karna kesalahanan sang 'tunangan' oh… yang benar saja? Minato tidak pernah menganggap bocah 21 tahun itu sebagai tunangan anaknya. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah sudi.

" ini semua salah Fugaku, Minato… kenapa… dia… ugh… DIA MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP ANAK KITA MINATOO!"

" aku tahu Kushina… sangat tahu dan mengerti…"

" di-dia… sudah menghancurkan masa depan Naru-chan Minato…." Kushina menagis sendu. Menyayat hati.

" tenang saja okaa-san…"

" Gaki itu tidak akan hidup tenang."

Aku terdiam. Apa maksud semua ini? Tunangan? Siapa Uchiha? Apa yang terjadi dengan ku di masa lalu?

" UKH…." Kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Sakit.

" O-okaasan…" yang aku lakukan hanya berusaha menggapai pintu. Berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan menyelamatkan ku.

BRAK…

" NARUTO!"

Bugh…

" apa maksudmu datang ke sini Uchiha BRENGSEK!"

BUGH…

" jangan katakan kau ingin menyiksa Naruto lagi dengan sikapmu yang keterlaluan itu!"

Bugh! Plak! Brak!

"Apa maksudmu KYUUBI! AKU TUNANGANNYA!" mendengar itu Kyuubi langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke Sasuke.

" HENTIKAN SEMUA INI KYUUBI!"

Minato berdiri di sana. Menatap tajam pada dua pemuda yang sudah babak belur –hanya sasuke sebenarnya-.

" dan kau bocah Uchiha, pertunangan mu dengan Naru sudah ku batalkan sejak setahun lalu. Apa orang tuamu tidak memberi tahu mu?"

" a-apa? Setahun lalu?" terlihat sedikit ke kagetan di wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. 'kenapa otou-san dan okaa-san tidak memberi tahu ku?'

" jadi, jangan pernah kamu mengejar Naru lagi Uchiha! Dia sudah cukup menderita karna ulah mu di masa lalu. Suatu titik terang dalam kegelapan saat dia mengalami kecelakaan setahun lalu. Yang di sebabkan oleh mu! Jangan pernah temui Naruto lagi. Dia sudah bahagia tanpa dirimu di dalam kehidupannya."

'apa maksud semua ini?' pikir sasuke. Tidak mau mengakui hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah berakhir.

" aku sudah boleh pulang? Aku bosan…" aku menatap mata Ruby Aniki.

" hari ini kita pergi. Kembali ke jepang."

" eh?" kulihat wajah aniki. Dia serius. Nada suaranya terkesan dingin.

" kau tidak mau?"

" bu-bukan nii-chan. Aku hanya… kaget. Hehe…"

" hah… sudahlah. Otou-san sedang mengurus kepulanganmu. Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita pulang." Ujar Aniki senya berjalan kea rah pintu.

" nii-chan…"

" ada apa?"

" boleh aku mengunjungi Sasori-kun?" ku lihat asap mulai keluar dari kepalanya. Oh… jangan mulai lagi…

Ku lihat Aniki berbalik melihatku. Matanya seperti sedih.

" ohhh…. Naru-chan~ apa kau menyukai laki-laki merah itu? Hiks… AKAN KU BUNUH DIA!" aniki mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik kemejanya. Hah… mulai lagi berlebihannya.

Tunggu. Laki-laki merah? Yang benar saja!

" NII-CHAN! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengannya dan mengatakan aku akan kembali ke jepang!" seketika raut wajah Aniki berubah. Lebih cerah.

" Hm… baguslah…" nii-chan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Membuatku bernafas lega.

DEG…

'apa ini? Rasa rindu?'

To Be Continue

A/N: Gomenasai Minna… bagi yang menungu fanfic ini (saya pikir nggak ada) jangan bunuh saya. Sumpah! Saya nggak bermaksud buat nge-update lama-lama. Tapi, imajinasi saya yang berkembang bukan untuk fic ini membuat saya bimbang. Dan akhirnya computer saya rusak. =.="

Ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Saya harap bagi yang menunggu silahkan protes. Dan… saya ingin di beri masukan-masukan yang membuat saya ter-inspirasi. Sungguh, saya bimbang mau update fanfic ini. Saya rasa, fic saya nggak ada apa-apanya. Selan jadi sampah di sini. Awalnya. Saya ngetik ini dengan hati berdebar, pusing dan mual. (yang terakhir saya nggak bo'ong lohh) saya juga minta pendapat minna apa fic ini di hapus ato enggak. karna saya masuk fanfiction ini bukan untu nyampah. Melainkan untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa di nikmati banyak orang.

Sekian curhatan (?) saya. Tolong komentari yah… :))

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! :))


End file.
